


Our Scars Remind Us

by intheinkpot



Series: Bound With Ties We Cannot Break [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Alecto Carrow, Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Alecto Carrow, F/F, Knotting, Magic Cock, Nesting, Omega Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sub Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: As Bellatrix's heat continues, Hermione struggles to keep up with the changes in their life and with their relationship. Adding to her worries, Alecto keeps behaving strangely...
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Alecto Carrow/Hermione Granger, Alecto Carrow/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Bound With Ties We Cannot Break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493933
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Our Scars Remind Us

Hermione hustled through the halls of the Ministry early Monday morning, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. She hoped it would hide how much disarray her hair was in. It had taken much longer getting ready that morning than she had anticipated. Aside from having to sneak out of Malfoy Manor so as not to wake anyone, she had not anticipated how much Bellatrix’s scent would cling to her. Even three showers and thorough scrubbing had not fully erased Bellatrix’s scent from her skin. It called her to return to her omega, still in heat, but she had a job and work to do. Alecto would have to take care of Bellatrix alone until the work day was done.

Although the knowing smirks tossed her way by other alphas as they passed each other in the hallway made her wish, for the first time, that she had owled out sick. She popped into the bathroom before reaching her department to check her makeup: the bags under her eyes were still visible despite the layers of makeup, but the love bites on her neck were hidden at least. It would have to do.

Numerous heads looked up from desks or swiveled around to face her when she entered the office. Jaxon Prosser, a somewhat overconfident and swaggering alpha who worked on issues involving merpeople, snickered and smirked.

“Good weekend, Granger?” he drawled.

“Shove off, Prosser,” she growled, bristling with embarrassment and a furious possessiveness at the thought he could smell Bellatrix. “Unless you want to talk to Director Broderick about your inappropriate commentary.”

Prosser raised his hands in mock surrender, a smirk still lingering on his lips. “Stand down, Granger, I’ve no interest in your omega. I can have any I want, no need to pick fights over one.”

Teeth clenched, she yanked her chair back from her desk, threw herself down in it and resolutely kept her back to him. His slicked back black hair and sharp blue eyes reminded her too much of Draco Malfoy and how good it felt to punch him in her third year. More than anything she hated that he had seen straight through to her jealousy over Bellatrix. There was no reason for the aggression she felt. Bellatrix was _her_ omega - her _girlfriend_ , she corrected herself firmly - and Prosser was no threat at all.

Besides, if he tried his swaggering alpha act on Bellatrix, she would eat him alive. The thought brought a smile to her face. It calmed the anger and jealousy swirling in her chest.

Not that it was any easier for her to concentrate with Bellatrix’s scent clinging to her, beckoning her back to her omega’s side, reminding her what she was missing...and what Alecto wasn’t.

Hermione nearly crumpled the parchment she was removing from the tray on her desk at the realization. Well, not a realization exactly, because she had known that when she crept out of Malfoy Manor in the early hours of the morning. But for the first time she couldn’t help imagining Bellatrix writhing under Alecto, letting out an obscene moan, her skin bare and sweat-slicked, her cunt dripping and clenching desperately around Alecto’s cock...

Her face had to be deep red--it felt like it was on fire. She ducked her head, hoping to hide it as best she could. The stirring between her legs didn’t help any.

_Focus,_ she scowled to herself. _You’ve got important work to do._

If only she could remember what that was...

Right, right, the pile of parchment in her In-Tray from over the weekend. With an enormous effort, she focused on the parchment in her hand. Scanning it carefully, she frowned, her agitation growing again. It was a firm rejection of much of her proposal for improving the welfare of house elves. Her proposals were fairly modest too, having abandoned her ideas of wages (for right then) after lengthy conversations with Kreacher, Winky, and a few discussions with the house elves serving at Hogwarts. Dobby had been an extreme outlier, a vision of a potential future, and most house elves balked at the privileges - or rights as Hermione thought of them - that Dobby had wanted. It also required a major and fundamental shift in how Wizarding society viewed house elves, a change that would only be undermined if she pushed too hard and too far past what most house elves would be comfortable with themselves, as it had been during her efforts at Hogwarts.

But apparently even a proposal to outlaw ordering elves to physically punish themselves was still considered too radical as it interfered with “property rights” and “private domestic matters” which were “no business of the Ministry”. At least the proposal to require house elves to have decent sleeping quarters had not been rejected but the oversight committee and inspectors required to enforce it had been gutted, leaving it toothless.

Perhaps if she could convince Kreacher to testify how his life had improved under Harry’s care - she refused to call it “ownership”, an idea that made Harry uncomfortable as well... Perhaps if she could make a case that better treated elves made even better servants who reflected better on the wizards they served...

Hermione huffed a laugh under her breath. Bellatrix was rubbing off on her. She never would have been so cynical about how to achieve her goals before. It left a bad taste in her mouth thinking that might work. She shoved the thought aside, wishing more than ever she was back in bed with Bellatrix.

Feeling a headache coming on, she rubbed her temples. That was a mistake, bringing a stronger whiff of Bellatrix’s scent from her hands and forearms so close to her nose. She bit her lip and shifted in her seat uncomfortably, her cock stiffening.

_I hate this_ , she thought, but it was immediately followed by the memory of being deep inside Bellatrix, surrounded by wet heat, being squeezed and milked as Bellatrix screamed out her orgasm. Hermione suppressed a groan, her cock getting even harder. She had never been more thankful for robes.

A finger tapped her shoulder. She jumped, twisting to stare up into the eyes of her boss, Director Thomas Boderick.

“Did you get a reply to your proposals?” he asked with a smile. He was a kind man in his early thirties, a muggleborn like herself, and to her relief, he had not scorned her ideas about house elf rights. He had cautioned her it would be a hard road, but he had encouraged her work.

Hermione nodded, swallowing, and pushed down her discomfort. “I did.”

“Was it good?”

“No.”

He nodded knowingly. “Why don’t we go to my office? We can talk it over, see what we can come up with.”

Hermione was thankful the distraction had killed her erection as she followed her boss passed rows of desks to his office at the back of the large department. Director Boderick stopped at the last desk before his office, where a young looking man with light brown hair and a slightly mousy face stared at the parchment sprawled across his desk with his elbows resting on the wood and his hands buried in his hair.

“Everything alright there?”

The man looked up, distressed. “Dragons. They want to bring in _dragons_ . A Hungarian Horntail of all things! They still haven’t even decided _where_ this zoo would be located let alone how they plan to take care of and control half of these creatures as it is, and now they’re talking about _dragons_ _!”_ He waved his arms helplessly. 

Director Boderick patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I’ll send a memo to the head of the DMLE to keep an eye out for illegal animal imports. They’ve given us enough trouble, and I’d not be surprised if they try to skirt around us. In the meantime, appease them by saying we will consider it but that other details must be clarified first. You’re doing a good job. Keep it up.”

The man smiled, though his face remained strained.

Director Boderick continued toward his office. Hermione followed closely, curious what ideas he might present to her. He had not gotten personally involved in her efforts before.

He held the door open for her, gesturing for her to sit at the chair in front of her desk, closed the door, and drew the shade down on its window. Hermione watched him. Silently, he moved around behind his desk, opened a drawer and, looking a little embarrassed and uncomfortable, he held out a bottle of perfume.

“You’ll, uh, want to put this on,” he said and cleared his throat. “It’s one that covers the, uh, mating scents from heats and ruts.”

Hermione took the perfume, her face hot. At least Director Boderick looked nearly as uncomfortable as she felt.

“I’m - I’m sorry, sir, I tried to wash it off but - ”

“I understand,” he said, leaning back in his chair, trying to put on a more professional air. “Believe me.” He chuckled. “I’m muggleborn too. I understand the struggle. I learned through trial and error myself.”

“I’ve tried to learn more from books, but there’s not a lot of written information on it, and Hogwarts never taught us about any of this - ” She ducked her head, embarrassed.

“Yes, it’s one of the failures of the Hogwarts curriculum,” he said a little wryly. “I sent a letter to Dumbledore once about adding a class for the muggleborns or half-bloods who may not have or know their wizarding family members. He seemed keen on the idea, but I sense he had quite a lot on his plate without organizing the creation and curriculum and staffing for a whole new class.” He gave her a half-smirk, eyes alit with amusement. “I take it you and your friends had quite a bit to do with that in the latter years, at least.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at that. “We may have had something to do with it...”

Director Boderick relaxed in his chair, looking more at ease. “I know I’m your boss, but I’ve also been where you are. If you have any questions about alphas, betas or omegas - anything - you can always ask. My door is open. You’re not the first person in this office I’ve given advice to.” He chuckled. “There’s a reason I keep that perfume on hand.”

At that, Hermione finally relaxed, her embarrassment fading. “Thank you. I meant to be more prepared, but her heat came on so suddenly - I thought I’d have more time to ask questions - thankfully Alecto was there to help - ” She cut herself off, realizing she was rambling.

He smiled easily at her. “Roped in another alpha to help you both? Smart. Especially a trusted older alpha.”

“It helped having someone to guide me. And knowing someone is with Bellatrix while I’m here is helping put my mind at ease - ”

“What do you mean?” Director Boderick’s smile faded, replaced by a look of concern. “Her heat is over, isn’t?”

Hermione sensed she had misstepped somehow. “I - no, but she’s with Alecto, and I can’t take a week off of work to - to - ” _To have sex,_ she thought, her cheeks growing hotter.

“Heats and ruts are protected by law for both the person experiencing it and for their partners. As long as your omega is in heat, you are entitled to paid time off.”

Hermione furrowed her brow. “But what about my work?”

“It will still be there when you return,” he said with an amused quirk of his lips. “Or you can do some work from home - if you’ll have any time.”

A deep ache settled in her muscles. Random twitches and twinges she had ignored made themselves known. “Surely she’ll be alright with Alecto for only a couple of hours?”

Director Broderick leaned forward, hands clasped on his desk. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, I’m just...” Hermione trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say, what she could say that would not sound pathetic.

Director Boderick studied her for a moment and said knowingly, “Tired? Exhausted?”

She slumped in her seat. Nodding, she felt relieved and embarrassed that he understood. 

“It can take a toll if your rut is not in sync with your omega’s heat,” he said with a little nod. He cleared his throat, cheeks tinged pink. “There are ways to, uh, satisfy an omega even if you are tired. Toys and spells... If your omega is experienced - which she obviously is - she’ll have some, uh, items to help in that case. So will that alpha you have helping you. I’m surprised she didn’t bring up any of this, honestly.”

He frowned slightly, and Hermione coughed, her own face growing hot.

“I, uh, may not have mentioned anything to her about this...and I left this morning before they woke up...”

Director Boderick let out a low whistle. “Well, that explains how you managed to even get out of the house. Your omega is going to be very upset with you. Probably driving that other alpha up the wall.”

“She knows I work - ”

“She won’t have expected you to work today, I assure you.”

Hermione slid down in her chair slightly, feeling like a child being scolded. “I wasn’t trying to cause problems.”

He smiled kindly at her. “I know. I learned through trial and error myself, remember? Pick up some work from your desk, go home, tell your omega you only needed to wrap up a few things for the week, that you meant to be back before she woke up, and that you won’t be going anywhere again. It’ll get you out of some trouble. Be honest with your alpha, though, so that she can teach you properly.”

Hermione nodded, feeling a little better. The restlessness in her chest grew. “Thank you, Director Boderick.”

“Please, call me Tom. At least when it’s just us,” he said with a small smile.

Hermione smiled back. “Thank you, Tom.”

Grinning, he waved her away. “Go on, get some things from your desk and get out of here. Don’t come back until your omega’s heat is over.”

As Hermione stood, the door opened, and a man in his thirties waddled in, one hand on the arch of his back, the other resting on his large round belly, parchment dangling from his fingers. Tom jumped to his feet.

“What are you doing here?” He rushed out from behind his desk. “Did you walk all the way up here from your department?” He ushered the man toward the couch against the wall.

The man rolled his eyes. “I wanted to come see you. You worry too much.”

As he sat down, Tom hovered worryingly. “You should be resting. You should be home, honestly, your due date is coming up - ”

“I’m pregnant, not dying.”

Hermione blinked, startled. In her focus on Bellatrix, it had not occurred to her that the changes that happened to her and Alecto must also surely happen in reverse.

The man settled down on the couch. “I’m hungry, and my snack stash is gone. Do you have any - oh, hello, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright,” Hermione said, “I was just leaving.” She shook herself out of her shock and headed for the door.

“I’ll see you next week, Hermione,” Tom said, “and good luck when you get home.”

Hermione strode back toward her desk, glancing at the young man Director Broderick had spoken to on their way to his office. He wrote with his tongue poking between his teeth, face screwed up with concentration. Her eyes dropped to the nameplate that had been pushed dangerously close to the edge of the desk: _Gaylen Black._

Filing that information away for later, she returned to her desk and gathered the letters there. The restless feeling inside of her grew, and she headed back to the Manor. 

* * *

As she closed the front door of the Manor behind her, Hermione sensed something was wrong. Faint voices from deeper in the manor reached her ears, distant but shouting, and drawing closer until she could make out the argument.

“Bella, come back to bed with me, I’m sure Granger is fine, probably went teh get sommat from ‘er house, she’ll be back - ”

“I _need_ her, I have to find her, what if she runs across another omega - ?” Bellatrix shouted, a near hysterical edge to her voice.

“She’s not leavin’ yeh, I promise - ”

Hermione’s heart clenched. She had never thought her absence would upset Bellatrix so much. How could Bellatrix think she would leave her?

Alecto and Bellatrix burst into view on the balcony hallway, stopping just before the top of the stairs in the entry room when Bellatrix snapped her head around to stare at Hermione. The intensity of Bellatrix’s gaze pinned Hermione in place.

“Hermione,” Bellatrix breathed. She raced down the stairs. “Where have you been? Where did you go, why didn’t you tell us - ”

She stopped short, eyes widening, her nostrils flaring. A growl rumbled in her chest. “Where. Have. You. Been?”

Hermione blinked, taken aback by the abrupt shift. “I, uh...” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Belatedly, she remembered what Director Boderick had advised. “I went to work. There were some things I needed to take care of if I’m going to be out for the rest of the week - ”

“What _things?”_ Bellatrix hissed, stalking closer until she towered over Hermione, eyes narrowed.

“Some correspondances, getting some files in case I have a moment to focus on my projects, letting my boss know I won’t be in...” Hermione reached inside her robes to pull out a stack of parchment from her breast pocket to prove her case.

“Was that _all?”_ Bellatrix leaned over her, grasping Hermione’s shoulders and holding her in place, forcing Hermione to bend back to stare up at her.

Hermione hated how precarious her balance had become. It wouldn’t take much for Bellatrix to knock her to the floor. “What do you mean ‘was that all’? What _else_ would I have been doing?”

“Other omegas! I can smell them on you!” Bellatrix burst out.

“I was at the Ministry,” Hermione said, a little annoyed. “Other people work there, you know.”

“You’re _mine,”_ Bellatrix growled - or she tried to: her voice broke and her eyes were wet. Before Hermione could reply, she surged forward and kissed Hermione hard, grabbing her upper arms in a bruising grip, bending Hermione back until she lost her balance, and they tumbled backward onto the hard floor.

The breath was knocked from Hermione’s lungs when Bellatrix landed on top of her. “Belle,” she gasped, pained.

Bellatrix scrambled to brace herself on her elbows and straddle Hermione’s waist. “You’re mine,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over Hermione’s lips.

“I’m yours, of course I’m yours,” Hermione murmured, sliding a hand into Bellatrix’s hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

Bellatrix fumbled with the strings and clasps on the front of Hermione’s robes. “I can’t - I hate that you - I need - ” She finally undid the knot at Hermione’s collar and yanked at the part in her robes, pressing desperate kisses to Hermione’s throat. “I need to make you mine again...”

Hermione groaned, deep and rumbling, when teeth nipped at her skin. “I would never touch another omega.” A surge of possessiveness rose inside her. She yanked Bellatrix’s head back, her grip on her hair no longer tender, forcing Bellatrix to meet her gaze. “They mean nothing to me. Just you. Only you.” Hermione kissed Bellatrix hard. “I didn’t look at any other omegas... I didn’t speak to them, I didn’t touch them...”

“I can smell one...”

"My boss's mate, most likely. I was in his office when his omega came by, he and his husband are expecting soon...”

Bellatrix relaxed, sitting up and grinding down against Hermione’s crotch. Hermione hissed and groaned. She gripped Bellatrix’s hips tight. Alecto stepped up behind Bellatrix, leaned over and grasped her shoulders.

“As excited as yeh are fer the little alpha’s return, maybe we should take this upstairs...” Alecto murmured with a hint of a purr. 

Hermione remembered with a jolt that they were laying in on the floor in the main entrance. “She’s right, we should - ”

Bellatrix ripped her nightgown over her head, and the sight of her naked form drove all thought from Hermione’s head. Bellatrix shoved Hermione’s robes out of the way, and as her fingers tugged down the band of Hermione’s sweatpants, she growled, “No. I need to fix this, I need to...”

She pulled Hermione’s cock free. Wasting no time, she guided it to her entrance, which was already slick and ready, and slid down onto it with a hiss of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” Hermione groaned. Her fingers dug sharply into Bellatrix’s hips. With a tug, she encouraged Bellatrix to move, a slow grind, hips rocking back and forth, head tilted back, breathy gasps escaping her. Hermione rolled her hips, grinding back against Bellatrix.

Alecto chuckled. “If my omega insists...who am I to deny her?”

Hermione growled. “ _My - our_ omega.” 

Something flashed through Alecto’s eyes, something strange and subdued. “Yes... Ours...”

Bellatrix moaned, rocking her hips sensually. Reaching behind her, she grabbed at Alecto’s clothes, pulling her closer. “Please, I need...”

Alecto pressed open mouthed kisses to Bellatrix’s neck, cupped her breasts and dragged her thumbs over her nipples. A deep moan rumbled in Bellatrix’s chest, and she squeezed around Hermione’s cock. Hermione’s hips jerked in response, thrusting hard. Bellatrix cried out, tilting forward, her hands on Hermione’s shoulders and pressing them flat against the floor. Alecto ran her hands up Bellatrix’s front, guiding her to sit back up. Alecto pinched her nipple and bit her neck.

“ _Fuck,”_ Bellatrix gasped, falling forward. Alecto wrapped an arm around her, sliding her hand down to Bella’s clit. “Shit.” Bella’s hips jerked at the contact. “Fuck... Alecto... Hermione... I need...oh fuck...”

Sweat glistened on Bella’s skin. She gripped Alecto’s forearm and the back of her neck, rolling her hips, little high and breathy whimpers spilling from her lips.

Alecto languidly rubbed Bellatrix’s clit, her chin resting on her shoulder. She smirked. Despite her earlier reluctance, she showed no interest in making Bellatrix come anytime soon.

“What do you need, pet?” she teased.

“I...”

“Use your words.” There was laughter in Alecto’s voice. “Tell yer alpha what you need. Her knot? Her cum filling you, _breeding_ you...”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Bellatrix gasped, bouncing on Hermione’s cock.

Hermione hissed, dug her fingers into Bellatrix’s hips, and yanked her back down onto her cock as she slammed her hips up against Bellatrix. Bellatrix cried out and ground harder against her. 

“Yes, yes, yes, just like that, just like that...” Bellatrix gasped out, nearly babbling, lost in pleasure. “Deeper, please, I need all of you... Make me...make me...”

Bellatrix trailed off, seeming to lose concentration.

Hermione growled, rolling her hips harder and faster while Alecto rubbed at Bellatrix’s clit more firmly.

Hermione snarled, letting her darker instincts surface, no longer as afraid of them as she had been only days ago. “Make you my broodmare, my _bitch_ , fill you with my _pups_.”

“ _Fuck!”_ Bellatrix cried, clamping down around Hermione’s cock. Alecto held her up with the arm around her waist as Bellatrix rode out her orgasm, Hermione continuing to thrust and Alecto rubbing her clit. Finally, she shoved Alecto’s hand away, trembling and leaning bonelessly back against Alecto.

Hermione hardly believed how sexy Bellatrix was, sweaty and spent and limp against Alecto, moaning softly as Hermione continued to thrust, hard inside her. Alecto brushed a hand over Bellatrix’s flat stomach. What would it look like, a tiny swell to that belly in a few months time as Hermione’s child grew inside her omega?

With a growl, Hermione thrust hard and deep into her, knot swelling. Alecto rubbed Bellatrix’s clit. Still sensitive, Bellatrix tried to push Alecto’s hand away, but Alecto bit her neck, and Bellatrix gasped, her hand going still. Surging upward, Hermione fisted a hand in Bellatrix’s hair, forcing her to look her in the eyes and growled, “Come for me. I want you to come when I make you my _bitch_.”

Bellatrix cried out, nearly sobbing, another orgasm ripping through her. Hermione groaned and came, shivering and spilling deep inside. She collapsed onto the floor, panting, her clothes unbearably hot and sticking to her sweat-slicked skin. Bellatrix slumped in Alecto’s arms.

“Good girl,” Alecto purred, and Bellatrix shivered. As she pulled her hand away from Bellatrix’s clit, her fingers brushed against Bellatrix’s stomach, and Hermione swore she saw a tiny swell as she continued to come deep inside Bellatrix. 

She wrote it off as a trick of the light and stroked Bella’s thigh. “Satisfied?” She chuckled breathlessly.

Bellatrix trembled and ground her hips against Hermione. “Not quite.” Gazing down at her with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, she added, “But it’s a start.” 

Alecto smirked. Trailing her lips against Bella’s neck, she murmured, “Perhaps we can take this upstairs when the little alpha unknots?”

Bellatrix’s face burned a darker red, a hint of discomfort and shame entering her eyes. 

“No.” Hermione sat up, despite her sore and protesting muscles. “Don’t be ashamed, please.” She struggled to suppress her own embarrassment for Bella’s sake. “You’re so...” Unable to find the words, she kissed Bellatrix deeply, a moan escaping her as she came again, spilling inside her.

“You’re so sexy,” she murmured against Bellatrix’s lips.

Bella hummed, eyes fluttering closed.

Alecto swished her wand, summoning a black cloak from a nearby cloak rack, draped it over her own shoulders, wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and arranged the cloak so it fell around Bellatrix’s sides, shielding her from potential view. It wasn’t a moment too soon as only seconds later, Lucius Malfoy entered her vision from a hallway to the right just behind the split staircase up to the second floor balcony. 

He stopped in his tracks, staring at them with narrowed eyes.

Alecto peered over her shoulder. “‘Ullo, Lucius,” she drawled.

Hermione shuffled her body to the left, trying to hide behind Alecto as much as possible. Lucius’s eyes flicked to her, and his face scrunched up in disgust.

“Keep your... _activities_ to Bella’s bedroom. I’ll not have your _disgusting -_ ”

“Shut up,” Hermione and Alecto growled. They glanced at each other, a little uneasy and wary, a silent hierarchy being debated.

Alecto turned back to Lucius. “Insult the little alpha again and yer insultin’ me and yer insultin’ yer own alpha, _omega.”_

Lucius bristled. “Is that so? Perhaps I’ll have to fetch Narcissa, and she can tell you exactly what she thinks of this behavior.”

“Yeh do that, Lucy,” Alecto goaded. “Go on. Git.”

Lucius scowled, turned on his heel and stormed off, shouting for Narcissa.

Alecto turned away from him and pressed a kiss to Bella’s neck. She slid a hand down to Bella’s clit and rubbed it gently. “Narcissa won’t come deal with this. Not now. Just enjoy yourselves, my omega and little alpha.”

When Hermione’s knot went away, Alecto helped Bellatrix to her feet and cleaned her up with a swish of her wand. Hermione tugged her sweatpants back up and got to her feet while Alecto helped Bellatrix put her night dress back on. 

After returning the cloak to the cloak rack, Alecto placed a hand on the small of Bellatrix’s back and guided her toward the stairs. “Come along, little alpha, we’ve got an omega ter take care of, and we need ter have a talk.”

* * *

When Alecto had gotten Bellatrix settled into bed, she pulled Hermione into the private bath. Hermione felt nerves squirming in her stomach.

Alecto crossed her arms, her mouth set in a firm line, jaw clenched. “Where did yeh go, and why didn’t yeh say anythin’?”

Hermione’s shoulders slumped. “I _did_ go to the Ministry. I didn’t say anything because I knew Bellatrix would try to stop me.”

“And why would yeh do that?”

“Because I didn’t know this...situation...would be covered by leave.” Remembering Director Boderick’s advice, she forced out, “And because I wanted time away. I’m _exhausted_.”

Alecto shook her head. “So yeh ran away. And I thought yeh were supposed teh be a Gryffindor.”

“I didn’t ‘run away’ - ” Hermione fumed.

“Yeah, yeh did.” Alecto uncrossed her arms and sighed. “Why didn’t yeh ask me ‘bout these things? Isn’t that what I’m s’pposed ter be here for?”

Hermione frowned. Despite her anger at being called a coward, there was something about Alecto’s tone that bothered her. “Yes,” she said slowly, “but also because Bellatrix wants you here.”

There was something odd about the look in Alecto’s eyes. “I’m here teh guide yeh so why don’t yeh let me do that, eh?”

It felt like a deflection, but Hermione couldn’t put her finger on why or how. Unwilling to deal with that issue right then, she tried to answer Alecto’s question but something welled up inside, blocking her throat, a wild and furious possession threatening to overwhelm her. It felt like at the office when she thought of Alecto and Bellatrix alone together in bed.

Something of her thoughts must have shown on her face because Alecto nodded as if in understanding.

“Right,” Alecto said, “well, yer gonna have teh let me guide yeh if yeh want me teh gorn get out of yer hair after this.”

“What?” Heart pounding, fear shot through Hermione. Had she ruined Bella’s friendship with Alecto?

Alecto smirked, and at first it looked pained. Then it melted into a natural and oddly charming mischievous grin, “Well, since yeh gorn upset Bella, made her all insecure, yer ‘bout to learn all ‘bout nesting.”

“What?” 

Alecto placed her hand on the doorknob.

“Alecto - ” Hermione said, a little breathless and desperate, feeling like something had fractured in a way she did not understand. 

“It’s not that scary, but if yeh were tired before...” Alecto chuckled.

That did little to ease Hermione’s anxiety, but it was clear the conversation was over for then. She followed Alecto back into the bedroom, feeling like her heart had sunk to somewhere around her shoes. Almost immediately, she was distracted from the feeling as her eyes landed on Bellatrix who paced the room, the sheets stripped from the massive bed and poorly bundled in her arms.

“Bella, what...” Hermione trailed off, brow furrowed. 

Bellatrix passed her, not even sparing her a glance, eyes darting along the far wall of the room. She veered away from the large glass doors leading onto the balcony and stood in a corner, back to the wall, as if assessing the entire layout of the room. An anxious energy rolled off of her.

"Bella?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix shot her a glare before returning to her survey of the room. She strode diagonally across the room, dropped the blankets into the corner and lay down on them.

Alecto strolled over to her, calm and easy. Her tone was light when she spoke. "Is this the spot?"

Bellatrix shook her head irritably, jumped to her feet, gathered the blankets and restlessly paced around the room.

Hermione felt a headache coming on. "Bellatrix," she said, rather more sharply than she had intended, "what are you doing?"

"She’s nesting," Alecto snapped back. "Got to find a safe 'n' secure place for 'er and 'er pups, see?"

"What's wrong with the bed? It was fine before."

"Before I had _two_ alphas I could count on to keep me safe," Bellatrix said coldly, a deadly fury barely restrained. "With only one, I need a safer place. The bed is too exposed. The windows on one side, the door on the other..."

"Why would anyone come through the windows...?" Hermione trailed off as Bellatrix’s whole body tensed, expression twisting into a snarl.

As if sensing danger, Alecto stepped forward, saying gently, "We'll take care of the windows, pet."

Bellatrix’s whole demeanor changed. "I need the windows! What if we're attacked from the door, and we need to escape - ?"

Feeling dizzy and off-footed by the whiplash of Bellatrix’s mood, Hermione gaped at her.

Alecto raised her hands placatingly. "We'll keep yeh and our pups safe." Keeping her hands raised, she took slow careful steps toward Bellatrix until she was close enough to place her hands on Bellatrix’s arms and kept her gaze locked with hers. "Nothin' and no one's goin’ ter hurt yeh or our pups, not while I’m here, and not while the little alpha’s here either. She don't know what she's doin' yet, but she'll learn. It's what yeh got me here for, innit. Yeh got teh cut 'er some slack, pet."

Bellatrix tossed Hermione a glare, but under Alecto’s soothing touch and sympathetic gaze, she relented. "Fine. Just...just make sure the room is secure."

Alecto nodded. "Yeh have me word." Turning to Hermione, she ordered, "Let’s look at the balcony, eh?”

As Alecto peered at the sliding doors and the balcony beyond, she murmured, “When an omega is nestin’, they’re not always feelin’ the most rational. We’re in ‘er sister’s house, there’s no safer place she could be. She knows that. But yeh bein’ gone got ‘er all insecure, see. Best thing ter do is teh make ‘er feel secure again.”

Hermione frowned, feeling steadier but even worse about her decision to go to work. She turned on her heel, strode over to Bellatrix and threw her arms around her. It was awkward with the blankets spilling out of Bella’s arms, but she didn’t care. Resting her head against Bella’s shoulder, she said, “I’m sorry. I won’t leave again. I promise.”

Bellatrix relaxed slowly in her embrace, thawing.

“What do you need from this space? So you can comfortably - “ Hermione hesitated, unsure how to word her question. “ - nest.”

Bellatrix leaned into her, a little sigh escaping her. “Safety. Security. Comfort and warmth. Someplace enclosed but escapable.”

Hermione glanced around the room. There was no corner of the large room that would fit that description. Creativity was needed, it seemed...

Scanning the room, her eyes fell on the bed, and an idea struck her. Reluctantly she let go of Bellatrix, stepped back and drew her wand.

“ _Leviosa_.” 

The bed lifted an inch above the floor. Under her guidance, it hovered across the room and set down a few feet from the fireplace. A flick of her wand and the curtains drew closed around the four poster bed, leaving only the foot of it open to allow a clear view of the fireplace. Another swish of her wand, and the divider repositioned itself between the bed and the balcony. Visually, it created a barrier, a more closed off sense to the room. Hermione wasn’t sure if Alecto was actually placing any wards around the balcony, but at the very least Hermione felt her moves created a decent illusion of additional safety. Alecto drew the curtains to the balcony closed so that only the dying flames in the fireplace illuminated the room.

Bellatrix placed the bundle of sheets at the foot of the bed, gaze roaming cautiously over the room. Alecto approached Bellatrix slowly, as if afraid of startling her.

“How do you like it?” Hermione asked, wringing her hands together when Bella’s silence dragged on.

Bellatrix swallowed, turning her gaze to Hermione. “Thank you. It’s perfect.. Will you stay with me?”

Hermione cupped Bella’s cheeks between her hands. “Always.”

Bellatrix let out a slow breath and turned her head toward Alecto. “Is the balcony - ”

“Safe, yes. No one’s comin’ through the manor’s wards, and they ain’t comin’ in through the balcony, I promise.”

Bellatrix let out a shaky breath and nodded. She perched on the foot of the bed, and Alecto moved around to sit beside her, closest to the door, and Hermione sat on Bella’s other side.

Alecto pressed a gentle kiss to Bella’s neck. She stroked Bellatrix’s stomach lovingly. “We’ve got the nest prepared.” Her voice was a low murmur. “Best put it to use, don’t yeh think?”

Bellatrix shivered.

Alecto drew her wand, swished it through the air lazily, and the sheets unfurled and wrapped loosely around the three of them. Between the blankets and the fireplace, Hermione felt far too warm, but Bellatrix twisted to straddle her and began to rock in her lap. 

“Yes,” Bellatrix hissed, “please...”

Alecto grinned. She vanished their clothes, and Hermione gasped at the feeling of Bellatrix’s slick heat against her cock. Despite the aches all throughout her body, Hermione hardened instantly.

Bellatrix pushed her back down onto the mattress. Alecto chuckled and kissed Bellatrix’s shoulder and neck, sliding a hand down to rub at her clit.

"Fuck the little alpha so hard she’ll never think of gettin' out of this bed again."

Bellatrix grinned, but Hermione was distracted by the dimness of Alecto’s gaze, the way her sultry smirk didn't reach her eyes - then Bellatrix grasped her cock, guided it to her entrance and sank down on her, and all Hermione could think about was Bellatrix, wet and hot and tight around her, riding her hard. And when Hermione next looked at Alecto, her eyes were so mischievously bright as Hermione moaned and cursed and bucked, that she thought she must have imagined it.

* * *

Hermione wasn’t sure what time it was when there was a knock on the door. Bellatrix shifted and made a soft noise but didn’t wake, curling further into her, slumped against her side near the foot of the bed, lulled to sleep by the warmth of the blazing fire. Hermione stroked her hair and kissed her temple while Alecto untangled herself from the blankets, yanked on her pants and shirt, tiptoed over to the door, and cracked it open.

“How is she doing?” Narcissa’s voice was soft, barely reaching Hermione’s ears. The door creaked slightly, opening further, and Hermione pulled the blankets tighter around them.

“Alright. Sleepin’. Tryin’ to keep her fed and hydrated and all that.”

“Lucius complained this morning about your...activities. I must say - ”

Alecto visibly bristled. “Lucius can mind his own business and stuff himself. Remember his place - ”

“Remember _your_ place, Carrow,” Narcissa said coldly. “This is _his_ home as much as mine, and if you disrespect my omega again...”

The threat hung in the air, and Alecto shuffled, restless and agitated but strangely subdued.

“I won’t be welcome no more, I get it,” she grumbled. “Don’t think I don’t know when I’m not wanted, Black.”

Hermione turned her head, trying to get a better look at Alecto, that same sense of wrongness rising inside her again. She could not see Alecto’s face, only a sliver of Narcissa’s where she had wedged herself between the door, presumably wishing to see Bellatrix’s condition herself, but her gaze was fixed on Alecto, brow furrowed. She did not address the matter, saying instead, “As I was saying...I must say I’m surprised Bellatrix left this room at all. What did Granger do?”

Alecto shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. “Nothin’ no other alpha’s never done when they don’t know better.”

“Ah,” Narcissa said delicately. “I see. I expect that explains the nesting.” She eyed the furniture in the room. Her eyes met Hermione’s for a brief moment before her gaze dropped to Bella, her expression softening.

"Does she need anything? Should I summon a healer to check on her?"

Hermione instinctively looked to Alecto to answer, but Alecto said, "What do you think, Granger?"

Hermione blinked. Uncertainty rose in her, a lump in her throat. Struggling to shove the feeling down, she tried to think. Neither Alecto nor Narcissa would let her make a decision that would hurt Bellatrix. The question was a learning opportunity then or else a test of some kind. 

Gently stroking Bellatrix’s hair, Hermione thought a moment and said carefully, "I think...yes. It’s been a long time since she's been in heat, and it's a lot of physical strain too, and she's still recovering from Azkaban, and I don’t think a check up could hurt, could it?"

The corner of Alecto’s lip quirked up, a shadow of a smirk. "Nah, I don’ think it could."

Narcissa nodded, a satisfied look in her eyes, and Hermione felt like she had passed some sort of test. "I will arrange for a healer to visit tomorrow then."

She lingered in the doorway a minute more, and when they were alone again, as Alecto locked the door, Hermione asked tentatively, "Alecto? Are you...alright?"

Turning to face the bed, Alecto raised an eyebrow. "What, yeh think I can' handle Narcissa? Tsk. She ain't half as scary as she thinks she is."

Hermione frowned. "I meant your comment about not being wanted. You've been acting strangely, and I'm worried..."

Alecto shrugged in a way Hermione thought was supposed to be nonchalant. “That was nothin’, little alpha.” She sat next to Hermione on the bed and pushed her back down onto the mattress, careful not to disturb Bellatrix as she shifted them both to lay down. She stretched out next to them, wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders, and guided Hermione to rest her head on her shoulder while Bellatrix slept with her head on Hermione’s chest.

“Get some sleep, little alpha,” Alecto murmured, stroking Hermione hair. “Bella won’t be asleep for long, and yeh need the rest.”

“Don’t change the subject - ” Hermione yawned, eyelids growing heavy.

Alecto chuckled. “Sleep. We’ll talk about it later.”

Hermione struggled to keep her eyes open, positive that if they did not discuss it now, they wouldn’t talk about it at all. But trapped among the warmth and comfort of Alecto and Bellatrix on either side, the heat from the fireplace and the soothing sensation of Alecto’s fingers running through her hair, Hermione could not stay awake. 

“Promise?” she mumbled.

Alecto continued to stroke her hair and did not reply.

* * *

As Hermione suspected, they did not discuss Alecto’s behavior in the morning. Instead they were both woken up by Bellatrix, eager for them to knot her. They took care of her, and after Alecto ushered Bellatrix to the bath for a thorough shower to prepare for the healer’s visit. It took quite a bit of convincing to coax Bella from her room, the idea of leaving the safety and comfort of her den only slightly less repugnant than Alecto’s threat to invite the healer inside her nest.

Hermione kept a respectful distance as Bellatrix snapped and snarled, getting increasingly agitated as Alecto remained calm and firm. Alecto’s unflinching demeanor in the face of Bella’s anger was more attractive than Hermione wanted to admit.

When the healer arrived, Bellatrix trudged out of the room after Alecto and Hermione and followed them to the drawing room, glaring. She reluctantly allowed the healer to inspect her. The healer waved his wand over Bellatrix’s body and asked questions while Hermione and Alecto sat off to the side, watching.

“While we’re waitin’...what was yeh sayin’ about yer job on Monday?”

“Oh.” Hermione had almost forgotten about the work she had brought home days ago. Keeping one eye on Bellatrix and the healer, she explained her project to Alecto and the difficulties she encountered.

“Interesting,” Alecto said.

“Yeah,” Hermione said absently, watching Bellatrix remove her robes at the healer’s instruction. She blushed at the marks all over Bellatrix’s body. The healer’s expression was unfazed, but Hermione wanted to sink through the floor.

“Perhaps you could start with the Hogwarts elves rather than pureblood circles,” Alecto suggested. “If you can get regulations there...or have the house elves be more visible to the students...”

Hermione blinked. “I tried to get students to join me when I was there but no one took me seriously...”

“You were just a student then. You’re a war hero and a Ministry official now, and you have ties to a few pureblood families and the influence we can use... And I’m sure yeh have some sway with ol’ McGonagall, as one of ‘er best former students...”

Hermione let the idea sink in. Maybe Alecto was right... It _could_ work...

Surging out of her chair, Hermione kissed Alecto hard, straddling her hips. Alecto moaned into her mouth when Hermione ground against her lap, feeling Alecto’s cock hardening against her thigh. Hands grabbed her ass and guided her to rock against Alecto.

Hermione pulled back with a gasp. “You’re brilliant. Thank you.”

Alecto blinked, looking stunned. “I...yer welcome.”

“Are we done?” snapped Bellatrix’s voice, startling them both. “I have better things to be doing.”

“I’m sure you do,” the healer said blandly. “We’re almost done.”

Face burning, Hermione scrambled off of Alecto’s lap. Alecto cleared her throat and shifted in her chair, her cheeks tinged pink. Bellatrix watched them, a smirk on her face and hunger in her eyes.

As soon as the healer left (after giving Bellatrix a piece of parchment with the recommendations that Hermione had been too embarrassed to catch), Bellatrix seized Hermione and Alecto’s hands and dragged them back to the bedroom.

* * *

Hermione woke early Saturday morning. Something was different. She sensed it but was too groggy to pinpoint what it was. She stretched. As she shifted, she realized what it was. Her cock was gone. Cracking open her eyes, she turned to face Bellatrix, who looked completely relaxed for the first time in a week. 

_Her heat must be over,_ she thought. She propped herself up on her elbow, intending to wake Alecto and ask, but the bed on the other side of Bellatrix was empty.

Hermione frowned. Carefully, she reached over Bellatrix and felt the bed. It was warm. Alecto could not have been gone long, then. _She probably went to get some water or something,_ Hermione thought and laid back down.

Bellatrix stirred, moaned softly in her sleep, stretched and smiled. “Good morning, my love.”

Hermione brushed Bellatrix’s hair behind her ear. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” She opened her eyes sleepily. “My heat is over.” 

“I thought it might be. I noticed...” Hermione cleared her throat.

Bellatrix smirked. “Something was missing?” Her hand brushed against Hermione’s hip.

“Something like that.”

Twisting slightly, Bellatrix looked behind her. Hermione heard her pat the bed. “Where’s Alecto?” 

“Probably went to get something to drink. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Bellatrix turned back to her. “How are _you_ feeling?” She placed a hand on Hermione’s hip and rubbed her thumb gently along her skin. 

“Tired. Sore. But I’m feeling...okay, for the most part.” Hermione rested her hand on Bellatrix’s waist. Without Bellatrix’s heat clouding her mind, a single question came to the forefront of her mind. She bit her lip. Would Bellatrix answer if she asked it?

“What’s on your mind, love?” Bellatrix murmured.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About what you like. In bed.” 

Bellatrix lowered her eyes, looking ashamed. “I was...” She took a deep breath. “I was embarrassed, and I was...scared. What I like in bed, it’s...it’s nothing like how you see me, and I didn’t want...I was afraid you would think differently of me if you knew. Think less of me.”

It hurt a little to think that Bellatrix did not think she could be trusted, but Hermione shoved that thought aside. Logically, she knew it did not have to do with her: it was about Bellatrix’s own insecurities, and as secure in her desires as she seemed to be with Alecto, Hermione remembered a few moments where insecurity had shown through, particularly in the beginning of Bellatrix’s heat.

“I would never think less of you, Bellatrix,” Hermione said softly. 

Bellatrix relaxed, eyes drifting closed for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hermione pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and rested their foreheads together. “You can tell me anything, Bella, I promise.”

“I didn’t tell Alecto,” Bellatrix admitted. “In case you thought... It’s not that I trusted her more than I trust you, it’s just that she’s...naturally... _assertive_ and...” She cleared her throat, cheeks tinged pink. “She picked up on it, despite my intentions, and well...she made me talk about it. But I should have told you. I should have trusted that you would respond like Alecto did, that you wouldn’t judge me...”

Hermione pressed her lips to Bellatrix’s forehead. “It’s okay. I understand.” Her lips brushed against Bella’s skin as she spoke. “Maybe...maybe I can help you become more comfortable. I didn’t expect I’d like that sort of thing, but...” Her face grew hot.

Bellatrix pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes, a smirk curving her lips. “You certainly seemed to enjoy it to me.”

Hermione felt like her face was on fire. 

Bellatrix chuckled. As if to give Hermione a moment to compose herself, Bellatrix sat up, the blankets pooling around her waist. Hermione smiled at the sight. Her smile turned into a smirk as her gaze lingered on the marks all over Bellatrix’s body. 

“Alecto’s clothes are gone,” Bellatrix said, frowning.

“I’d hope so,” Hermione said. “I’d think Narcissa might have a problem with her walking around naked.”

“No, I mean...” Bellatrix climbed out of bed, sounding worried. “All of them are gone, including her dress robe - she wouldn’t need that to just some water - ”

Hermione sat up, staring at the open wardrobe where her own robes hung. There was a gap where Alecto had hung her own clothes. Bellatrix was right: Alecto had taken even her military jacket style dress robe. 

All of Alecto’s strange and distant behavior rushed to the forefront of Hermione’s mind.

_Son of a bitch_ , she thought.

* * *

Carrow Manor was gloomy and run down, the garden hedges untrimmed and vines growing along the walls. As Hermione rushed after Bellatrix up the front path, she tripped and stumbled over a loose store. 

“Bella, slow down, please,” she begged.

“I’m going to kill her,” Bella growled. “What the fuck is she playing at?”

The paint on the front door was chipped. Bellatrix pounded the door with her fist.

“Fuck you! Open this goddamn door, Alecto!”

“Bella, calm down. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation - ” Hermione said, forcing down her own anger in an attempt to reign in Bellatrix’s fury.

Bellatrix whipped out her wand, hissed “ _Alohomora”_ and threw open the door so violently it bounced off the wall.

“Bella!” Hermione hissed, but Bellatrix ignored her, storming into the house.

Bellatrix seemed to know where she was going. Hermione jogged after her, struggling to keep up with her long strides.

Bellatrix burst through the door and stopped suddenly, causing Hermione to nearly run into her back. She peered around Bella. They were in a drawing room. A five crackled low in the fireplace. Alecto sat on a couch, head turned to the right to stare at it, the top of her shirt unbuttoned, tie undone, a glass of Firewhiskey in her hand.

“Bella,” Alecto said, her voice thick. She turned away from the fireplace to gaze at them. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

A sick feeling twisted in Hermione’s stomach. Alecto was expressionless, eyes dull. She set the whiskey glass on the long black coffee table in front of her.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Bellatrix growled, striding over to glare at Alecto with the coffee table between them.

Alecto swallowed, eyes lowered. “I’m sorry, Bella.”

“How could you do that?”

Alecto rested her elbows on her knees and buried her hands in her hair. “I’m so sorry, Bella, I shouldn’t have - I was _selfish_ , and you have every right to be furious, I should never have - I’m so so sorry - ”

Hermione was struck with the suspicion that Bellatrix and Alecto were having two different conversations.

“Bella, wait,” she said, “I don’t think - ”

Bellatrix glared at her, snarling, “She just _left_ , Hermione, she doesn’t get to just - ”

“I know, Bella,” Alecto said, looking up, “I was selfish, I couldn’t bear to face you, it’s not the little alpha’s fault, it’s _mine_ \- ”

Alecto cut herself off, seemingly unable to speak.

Silence hung between them for a long moment.

“What...what do you mean, Alecto? What’s your fault?” Bellatrix’s voice lost it’s passion and fire. She looked hesitant and unsure, all her anger gone.

Alecto stared at her, a little stunned. “The...the past week. Taking advantage... Getting between you and Granger...”

“Oh.” Bellatrix moved around the coffee table and knelt in front of her. “Oh, Alecto...”

Alecto’s eyes darted to Hermione, and Hermione felt something crack in her chest.

“You didn’t come between us,” Hermione said. “I think...you helped us, actually. We had a talk this morning about some things that were...overdue.”

Alecto’s throat bobbed when she swallowed. “But I shouldn’t have... I brought up feelings I shouldn’t have, she chose _you_ \- ”

“I never stopped loving you,” Bellatrix said, sounding pained. Hermione wanted to leave the room, beginning to feel like an intruder.

“Then why...”

“When the Dark Lord rescued me from Azkaban, I was...angry. Furious. Obsessed. I had no time or room in my life for anything that wasn’t war. Then when I began to...recover...change...Hermione was there. And I loved her too. I was scared...that if I tried to have you both that I would lose you both. I thought I had to choose. And I thought that...that Hermione wouldn’t stay if I wasn’t with her. But I knew you would...I was scared I couldn’t have you both, but I couldn’t bear to lose either of you, so I...”

Bellatrix blinked back tears and took Alecto’s hands in hers. Hermione’s chest and throat felt tight, and she fought back her own tears at the revelation that Bellatrix felt so easily discarded. But she couldn’t shake the thought that Bella was right... If Bellatrix had chosen Alecto instead, she would have needed time... But if Bellatrix had asked her then to join a relationship with the both of them, would she have accepted? She didn’t know. 

She fought the hurt and anger at the thought that Bellatrix had only chosen to be with her as a consolation prize, as a manipulation tactic - _No, no, no, that’s not what she said,_ Hermione thought. But she resolved that she and Bellatrix would have a talk about this later. It seemed they needed to talk about a lot of things.

“So you see,” Bellatrix said, “ _I’m_ the one who’s selfish...and I’m so so sorry...”

Alecto pulled Bellatrix into her lap and buried her face in Bellatrix’s shoulder. Her body shook. A harsh sob tore itself from Alecto’s chest. She clutched at Bellatrix, and Hermione felt like she was intruding on the release of decades worth of pain and grief and insecurity. She took a step back, planning to wait outside, but Bellatrix reached out to her, and Hermione couldn’t refuse her.

She sat on the couch next to her and Alecto and leaned into Alecto, who sobbed harder.

“I’m so sorry,” Bellatrix whispered. “To both of you.”

Hermione stroked Alecto’s arm. “I’m hurt, but...I love you, Bella. And I think I understand. We need to talk, but...we’ll be okay...”

Bellatrix smiled shakily. Hermione rested her head on Alecto’s shoulder, and Bella stroked her hair. Slowly Alecto’s wracking sobs slowed and quieted, and she slumped against them, exhausted.

“I think we all need some more rest,” Hermione said. “Anything else can wait.” She tucked a few strands of hair behind Alecto’s ear. “What do you say?”

Alecto nodded silently against Bella’s neck. Bellatrix leaned back, cupped Alecto’s face between her hands, and stroked her thumbs over Alecto’s cheeks, wiping away her tears.

“I think your bed is big enough for the three of us,” Bellatrix said gently. 

Alecto nodded. “If the little alpha wants to stay.” Her voice was hoarse and thick.

“Let’s go,” Hermione said, standing up, keeping a hand on Alecto’s shoulder. “I’m exhausted.”

Alecto led them to her bedroom, and Hermione noted with concern how dim and ragged the rest of the house was, how depressing and uncared for. Despite the confident and self-assured demeanor that Alecto projected, Hermione was struck with the realization of just how lonely Alecto’s life was: the woman she loved in a relationship with someone else, her brother in Azkaban for the rest of his life, most of what would have been her former social circle was dead or in Azkaban or hated her for following Bellatrix in turning traitor to Voldemort at the end of the war.

In Alecto’s bedroom, they stripped and climbed into the bed. Hermione hesitated a moment. Her instinct was to lay on the other side of Bellatrix, but the empty manor lingered in her mind. She slid into bed beside Alecto and rested her head on her shoulder, draped her arm over Alecto’s stomach to place her hand on Bellatrix’s hip.

Alecto stiffened, and Hermione heard her sharp intake of breath through her nose as if surprised. Hermione kissed Alecto’s skin. Bellatrix smiled at her and caressed Hermione’s cheek. After a moment, Alecto wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and relaxed.

Warm and comfortable and satisfactorily sore, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Bellamione, maybe check out the Bellamione Cult on Discord? We are very friendly and only slightly strange. Or very strange. But definitely friendly!   
>  https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F


End file.
